Sometimes you need to live
by TheAverageSpiderMan
Summary: First part to the 'Living' Series, Arthur Kirkland is a regular british teenager- they always are- but when he moves to America to live with his father, everything takes a turn for the worse, luckily for him, he has somebody who can liberate him from this hell, but will he realise who it is in time? rated for paedophilia and sooo much more- warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be done in 3 parts, each containing multiple chapters, the first part is 'I stood up to enjoy life' which should be about 9 or so chapters, maybe a little less, so when this is finished, keep checking back.  
Okay so this was rushed and done at 1am, fuelled by an energy drink and procrastination- I'm not kidding, I have a TON of homework I'm supposed to be doing right now! but anyway, I'd like to say I'll update this weekly but lets face it, I'm not going to do that. but hopefully it shouldn't take me more than a month to update, if it does, feel free to spam me!**

 **Warnings: I don't know all the warning that will be used in the book but I can assure you there will be Paedophilia, Both physical and mental abuse, self harming, attempted suicide, Character Death, basically everything angst-y. did I not mention something? why not inbox me? XD**

 **Warnings for this chapter: Light abuse, oh, it think that's it... if I missed something out please tell me.** ** _also, because this chapter was rushed, there will most likely be a TON of spelling mistakes and errors, I will try to edit it when I can, for now please review, the more reviews, the more i'll want to update it._**

* * *

Arthur's POV

Tears fell from mother eyes as she wrapped her arms around me, "You're too young to leave me already!" Of course she was wrong. I was 15, which meant I was off to America!  
You see, I got accepted into one of the counties best schools, Hetalia Academy, and even though I am only young, I can move in with my father in American and study there, I'm lucky they liked both my art and my music, or I don't think I would have got in.  
My lil' brother Peter was grabbing into my leg, "Don't leave big brother!" He was only 8, and we usually spent all the time we could with each other, I'd probably miss him the most. I ended the hug with my mother and bent down to him, pushing my hand through his hair as my plane was called.  
"Don't get in any trouble now little man." I gave a smile, looking at my family in front of me, my twin oliver was smiling back.  
"Good luck Art" He gave a wave, and I gave a soft nod in return. As twins, we weren't really ever apart that much either, but i knew Ollie, he'd call me every day. My plane was called again and I desperately had to leave. I put a hand on my mothers shoulder and she raised her head to look at me.  
"We promised, I'd only be gone for 18 month okay mam? don't worry, I'm not leaving forever!" I gave another soft, supporting smile and she lightened up returning the gesture, "18 months, thats it! and if I can, I'll visit in the holidays!" God, sometimes family can be so sickly sweet. Turning to board my plane, i gave one last wave at Peter, he had lightened up at least a little now.  
"You'd better call us the moment you land there!" I heard my mother call out as I went out of sight.

Looking around the plane... Crap... it was pretty much full. I walked down the isle, pulling my carry on after me, finally taking my seat next to a girl, she seemed about my age, perhaps a year or 2 older than me, not that I really wanted to talk to her or anyway. I pulled on some headphones, I'm not going to lie but 'seventeen' by the Sex Pistols is my favorite song right now, which means I'll listen to it on repeat for hours on end until I finally can't stand to look Johnny Rotten in the eyes.  
Everything moved pretty slowly, the plane set off, not much happened, a few children got scared at turbulence, not me though! no, i slowly managed to slip off to the bathroom- despite the seat belt light- and throw up like a man!  
I waited in there for the familiar *ding* that meant you could now get up, not that my head would allow it. I spent the next few minutes trying to make myself look half decent, and not like a high school student who couldn't handle what a 7 year old could. I splashed my face with water- not like in the commercials, thats all fake, I mean have you tried it? the water doesn't even hit your face and then you have wet hair and there's water all over your t-shirt and the floor and if your unlucky its on your socks- well anyway, I sorted out my hair which had been ruffled by my constant movement over the toilet- which is terrifying in its own sense, I MEAN HAVE YOU EVER USED A PLANE TOILET, ITS SCARY! where does it go? does it just drop out of the plane? because who thinks about the people below? what if it hits somebody?- and headed back to my seat.  
Clearly I didn't look right because when I sat down with a small sight the girl next to me piped up, "are you okay? you seem a little..." it was obvious she was trying to avoid the word scared or sickly or however bad I looked.  
"What, me? no, I'm fine." I wasn't, it was obvious, oh so painfully obvious.  
"You know, you don't have to pretend to be okay"  
"I'm fine!" that came out a little more violently than I planned... "Sorry, I'm just not a great flyer... I'm Arthur by the way."  
"Yeh and I'm knackered!" she laughed and i let out a small chuckle, "nah, im Jade" she yawned lying back in her seat, "It's nice to meet you Arthur, but so long as you're feeling okay, i'm gonna 'ava nap, wake me if you need anything though" she gave a smile and leant back, closing her eyes. I have to say I was more comfortable knowing I had already made something of a friend.  
An hour or so late the tray came by, a variety of foods available for the passengers, I bought a Fredo and a tuna-fish sandwich, but in the end I didnt eat it, I knew I would just throw up again, it was a stupid idea. But the chocolate was nice.  
I fell asleep for a few hours and the rest of the journey was okay. nothing much happened. After Jade woke up we spoke more. I offered her my sandwhich and she gladly accepted it, making a joke about Tuna being 'lesbian potpourri'. It turns out she was going to visit ill reletives and wouldnt be in America too long, still, she gave me her phone number in the hopes we could talk some time. For a moment I must admit I thought she was hitting on me, but after I said something along the lines of 'sorry, but, im gay' she burst out into laughter, "I know your gay hun! I was just being friendly" she smiled sill laughing. How did she... doesnt matter.

.o0OO0o.

The plane called in to land, it had been a fairly boring journey but at least i managed to get some sleep- , we were on there almost 12 hours- but eventually we arrived in the sunny California! actually... its a little too sunny. im not gonna lie, as a brit, this heat is killing me already and im not even off the goddamn plane. It must be at least 35 degrees. oh wait, Americans, 35 is equal to about 95 in Fahrenheit.  
I parted my ways with Jade, making sure I stored her number in my phone and headed for my things. After i'd gotten everything I needed, I waited outside for my father to pick me up and take me back to my new home...

.o0OO0o.

It had been 3 hours... where was he? He wasnt picking up his phone! I had tried both the landline and his mobile, nothing! I was warned about this, i Knew Allistor- My older brother, he lives in Scotland now, bloody Scottish bastard- has spoken a lot about my dad and non of it was good. But he was family, and i was willing to give him a chance.  
I gave up on waiting, 4 and a half hours sat outside an airport, while every so often the TSA officer would look over at you, and you knew he wanted to come over and ask you what was wrong or at least blame you for something drastically illegal. So I got a Taxi. I knew the address and I had money with me, though i'm sure my mother wanted me to spend that money on something for myself, not a lift because my dad forgot to pick me up. no, i was judging him too soon, maybe something came up.  
We were in the taxi for way too long. The sun boiled above me, I swear if it got any hotter I was going to melt!  
Eventually we came to a sequence of appartment buildings. I paid the driver and got out, okay, not the best start, but I can still make this work! Positivity is Key!  
I carried my luggage up the stairs to the 1st floor (thats 2nd floor to Americans, this is going to get confusing. the one thats only up 1 set of stairs!) and knocked on the door to my new home. ...nothing... I knocked again and it opened with a small creak. Okay well this always happens in horror movies, but i really had no other option if i needed to get out of this heat. I wanted air conditioning and ice lollies, not this heat. But then again i am risking a violent bloody death. worth it.  
Pushing the door open more and peering inside I could see a few boxes, things that had been shipped over before, no dad though... but the sight did relax me slightly and i opened the door and stepped in.  
I looked through the apartment, it smelled of sex (not that i'd know what sex smelled like at the time), smoke and alcohol, i'd start listing the drugs that came to mind in a place like this but I dont think I could handle it, if it was just weed, I suppose I might be able to understand it, I mean, everyone does a little at some point, maybe it just sticks with some people more than others. closing the door with a soft click I finally found my dad asleep on the couch, he stirred when I walked in. "I- I thought I was gonna pick you up! n- now, now you've wasted money!" ugh, drunk. id been warned about this as well, why do i never listen? Then again, Allistor isn't much better than Mike (My dads name)  
"Your drunk" I spat out, it was hot, My head hurt already, now i had to deal with a drunk "even if you did pick me up I wouldnt have gotten in the car if you were in this bloody state." It was obvious we weren't going to get along if he stayed like this.  
Luckily, I had quiet possibly avoided all of the genes my father had tried to pass down to me, the red hair? Nope, mine was a bright blond, the thick scottish accent? Nope, I was posh as posh could be, absolutely nobody I knew was posh, except maybe Oliver, at least im not that bad. and what my father thinks is most important, physical strength? Well, if you look at me, I dont look all that strong, but, I cant say im all that bad, playing guitar all day and painting had to toughen your arms a little right? Still, I wish I could be stronger, not f0r him though.  
"Whatever you little brat, just take your things and put them in your room, they've been cluttering up my house for too long!" I only sighed in response but did what he said, after all I did want my things moving.  
It took a few hours for me to put everything away, I made my bed and hung up my clothes in a wardrobe I had to assemble myself, my room looked neat and somewhat perfect, meaning I had time to lay down and relax, im guessing the drunkard wouldnt want me playing EMI (also by the Sex Pistols) right now.  
It was bordering on dinner time and I walked back into the kitchen to get something to eat, apparently my father had beaten me too it, but at least he was a little more sober now. there was no formailties, just an overly angry, "what the fuck did you do to your face?". I havent seen my dad in about 10 years, the story? i'll tell you some other time, but anyway, now I had several prominent piercings and apparently he didnt agree with them, having 2 (shark bites) on the left side of my lip, 1 on the right side of my nose, 3 running up my right ear and 3 running accross the top of my left. i liked them, and didnt care about the man in front of me.  
"I lik-"  
"You look like a fag"  
Yeh, that was something too, my father is quite possibly the most racist, homophobic person you will ever hear of. I have yet to come out to him, and I dont really plan on it any time soon. I'm starting to question why I decided to move here... "what ever you say" I moved past him to make a sandwich and he let out a cocky laugh.  
"See, your already in the fucking kitchen like a bitch, if only you could actually cook!" he walked off. Clearly someone had told him about my inability to make anything in the kitchen without it burning to a crisp, its not my fault I like my food 'well done'.  
I made my sandwich but ate no more than a bite, im pretty sure that wasnt butter... "Im going out" I called, hearing the familiar click of another can of beer being opened. I might not be the worlds greatest cook, but this was ridiculous and some food sounded nice.  
"Fine, get some food as well!" that WAS the plan, "and dont be too late home!" I rolled my eyes but grabbed some money from his wallet when I was sure he looked away, something tells me that if he knew he was actually paying, he wouldnt like it all too much.  
I Slammed the door behind me to make a point, but swore not to do it again, I didnt want to bother the neighbours any more than I was sure the old man had. Without another word I headed down the street. It wasnt too late yet, I had enough time to get my school uniform, oh wait, american schools dont have a uniform do they? thats going to be odd. Well I could at least get the shopping and I headed into a Walgreens. I'd heard of these places online, but thats all, and now I was walking through the twisting isles looking mainly for butter that wasnt 90% fat! come on america! Looking around I at least managed to fine some fruit, oh and there was a coffee machine, so I got some tea to drink while I wandered around the rest of the store!  
Going through the list I have made mentally, im pretty sure I picked everything up:  
LOW FAT butter (okay it was Vegan butter, but I dont see the difference, it's low fat isn't it?),  
TEA,  
Waffles- because this is america so normal english breakfast wont do- that and the fact that i dont want to burn down the apartment on my first day...,  
fruit,  
And I picked up some normal things that I assumed Mike would want- the scottish are pretty specific.

Oh, there is one thing I forgot! I probably ran through the store a little too fast trying to get to the books, Walgreens wasnt a bookstore (im sure) but the stores back in england tend to have books, even if they only sell coffee or something so its okay for me to presume! My running came to a halt when I crashed into someone, though apologising seemed like the wrong thing to do when they spilled boiling coffee down my front- no doubt ruining my shirt- as well as burning me. Before they could say anything I was on my feet again, "hey! watch where you going, tosser!" and I poured the rest of my tea over them, hoping now that they weren't a mother with their child or something like that.  
Calming down showed me the blue eyed boy stood in front of me, looking through confused eyes, "but, dude, you ran into me..."  
Yes, I know I ran into him, but im from Britain, which means im right. Ask anyone from England or anywhere else in the U.K! I pouted and moved to walk off but a hand grabbed my shoulder, "what?"  
"Well... your accent... your British, so arnt you supposed to be all like 'oh im so sorry, god save the queen' for running into me?" His fake accent? That pissed me off!  
"HEY! keep your racist stereotypes to yourself!" I was shouting now, and its fare to say everyone was looking at us. Including someone who I guessed was the manager, which made me quiet it a little, I was over reacting, but i wasn't going to apologise!  
"look sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. look here, just, at least let me buy you another drink." He offered me free tea, I feel like I said this too much in the past few lines but im british. Im obsessed with 2 things! things that are free, and tea. so free tea, well, i'd be an idiot to say no! We headed back to the machine by the front of the store, "Im alfred by the way, Alfred Jones!" he looked at me expectantly.  
"huh? oh okay then... OH oh, Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland" because if James Bond has taught us anything, its that THAT is how you are supposed to say your name.  
"Its nice to meet you Kirkland! oh wait, you did the James Bond thing didnt you!" this guy, in the nicest possible way, was a little... slow. "that sounds familiar... Well then, Artie-" he got a punch in the side for that.  
"Call me that again, I fucking dare you!" people were looking again.  
"sorry, sorry, I didnt think it would bothe-"  
"Well it does!" only a few people are allowed to call me Artie or Art, and thats close family like Allistor, or Peter! even my mother treads lightly in that area.  
"Well, arthuur" He over pronounced my name like a twat. "I'v never seen you in the area before, which means you jsut moved here! so what brings you too America?" We stopped by the drinks machine and he pushed the 'tea' button.  
"I dont see how thats any of your buisness" I just met him! and he looked older than me, i dont want any trouble like that showing up at 3 am on my doorstep, then again, i did kinda feel bad about running into him, and then i had the gall to pour my tea on him and he's buying ME and new one, even though i ruined his coffee, "But if you must know, im here for school. Im staying with my dad..." Alfreds face went down a little with the last comment, "whats that face for you inbred wanker?"  
"Hey! talk about stereotypes" he pouted slightly but if it hurt him, it didnt show, "I just remembered where I know your name from. Mike Kirkland, right?" He busied himself with the machine, making himself another coffee, trying not to look me in the eye. Well... mike was my dads name, but I didnt think he would have made a reputation of himself around here. Then again, I met him for the first time in years this morning and all he could do was insult me... And I cant really say im much better either, I mean I havent been in american 12 hours and i'v already insulted someone, made a scene in a store and now we were both covered in hot drinks.  
"What about him?" He was on thin ice.  
"nothing, nothing, i hope you have nice time living with him, are you too close?" This was getting a little personal and he still wasnt looking me in the eye!  
"Tell me!" To that he put his hands up.  
"I cant talk bad of a neighbour"  
"neighbour?"  
He laughed, he had been doing that often, it was obnoxious, and strangely adictive- no, it was just annoying..."Yeh, I live just down the road from you! Hey you said you were here for school, maybe we'll be at the same one!" God, no, i dont believe in you, but please, for the sake of mother England and our queen, dont let me go to the same school as this idiot. I mean, iv done some bad things in my life, but, not THAT bad! Isn't it bad enough that there is a chance i'll have to see this person again?  
He handed me my tea, and I nodded a thank you, and walked off to the till to buy my things, hoping for dear god that this place had self-scan. I was through with american conversation today. As I headed off, his hand was back on my shoulder, "See ya around Arti-ur Arthur, i mean Arthur"  
"Yeh, see you around... Allen?" I hated names, I could never get them right.  
"Its alfred silly!" He was smilling and laughing again, I couldnt say it didnt cheer me up just slightly to know that someone could be so happy.  
"Sure, see you around, Alfred" and I walked off, secretly hoping i'd never have to see this person ever again, that annoying ***addictivly beautiful*** idiotic laugh had already given me something of a headache. Please tell me not everyone in america is like this.

.o0OO0o.

The walk home was fast, I really didnt want alfred seeing me, just in case he walked the same route, he said we were neighbours right? that plus I was still covered in coffee, and it was getting uncomfortable. So I stuck to the shadows, like batman. It had gotten a lot darker, I guess I had been out longer than I should have been, but father shouldnt care too much. I finally reached our building, and I couldn't help wondering is alfred lived in the same one, or one of the others close by, which looked so much more glamerous. I slowly walked up, waving goodbye to the somewhat calming scenery of the day fading into the night, and knocked on the door. Even though I had a key, it still seemed rude to just walk in.  
But then again when i'v been stood here for 10 FRIKEN MINUTES! and no one did anything, im going to walk inside. I coughed at the smell, the room was filled with cigarette smoke. Well, at least he didnt vape I guess... I stumbled to the kitchen, lightheaded from the smoke, to put away to food i'd gotten, what I didnt expect was to see a woman sneaking out of my fathers bedroom, clearly filled with shame, holding money in her hand. She looked at me for a moment and continued, closing the front door behind her.  
Great.  
I took a few more stumbles to the kitchen, opening the fridge when my dad came out of his room in sweat pants and a robe. Im not suprised he has to fucking pay for it. "you're late" He was still smoking, I smoke, yes, but this was rediculous.  
"you never gave me a time to be home by. All I did was go to the store and come home, nothing else."  
"I checked my wallet you little bitch-" great another nick name, "-I know I have money missing"  
"Maybe the fucking hooker took it!" I moved to walk past him, I was tired and the smoke was getting in my eyes, I didnt want it to look like I was crying. All I could manage was a stumble forwards to the counter, someone should really open some windows.  
"You didnt do anything accept go to the store huh? then why the fuck did you come home drunk?" He grabbed my wrist harshly, I whined a little. Hey, it hurt! it gave me bloody bruises! He dug his nailes into my arm, just avouding drawing blood.  
"Im not drunk you ass! Its this fucking smoke. Open a window or something and maybe not everyone who comes in here will pass out!" I shook him off- though I think that was mostly him letting go- and managed to get to my smoke free room, still opening the window anyway.  
I lay down on the bed, taking deep breaths so I didnt, you know, die or anything and flipped open my phone, because I broke all my others and so now I have a fucking flip phone. Several contacts came up, including Jade. I sent her a quick text, though it was quite late.

To: Jade  
From: Arthur

Hey, whats up? Its Arthur by the way- from the plane

There were no sounds coming from outside my room, which was odd because I'd been here not even a day and it seemed like something that scarcly happened, which probably meant my father had passed out somewhere. I stood up and opened my door, once again sighing into the smoke fulled hallway. Walking through I found my way to the kitchen again. no one. I opened the window to let the smoke out and some decent air in, if I was going to live here, it was going to be for more than a day and I refuse to let my tombstone say I died from cigarette smoke! I walked through to the dinning room, bigger windows which meant i could let more smoke out, thank fuck! but still no sign of dad. A loud snore came from the couch. Of course. Walkign through i saw his fatarse sleeping form lying there, the tv was on, but on mute. why couldnt he just turn it off? I opened the last window, the air finally seeming to get a little clearer now, and turned off the tv, scowling at the sleeping bastard.  
At least I could have a shower without someone shouting at me and I headed for the bathroom.

.o0OO0o.

I shook the towel through my hair, hoping it'd dry it even a little, but nothing. ***'I dont need a hairdryer, i'll be fine'*** Yeh, im fucking smart. But i threw on some pajamas and lay back on my bed, my phone making a small sound as it did.  
"huh?"

-  
To: Arthur  
From: Jade

Hey Arthur! (This is a person who knows not to use stupid nicknames) Not much, my grandad still isnt well, im hoping for the best, but we dont think he's going to last much longer, hows life with you dad gone?

To: Jade  
From: Arthur

Fucking great, you know im really loving the prostitues and the smoking, but other than that i dont think the drugs are illegal enough, you know?

Well, i was going to write that, but she was only a new friend, so i decided on sticking to a soft 'Sorry about your Grandad, and Meh' and leaving it there. Right now i just needed sleep, that way i could be ready for my first day of school. There were limited places, and i was lucky to get in even though im already in my sophomore year, which is... 10th grade? im british, give me time.  
I ignored the next bus of my phone, lying down in an attempt to sleep at least, lets hope tomorrow is better than today.

.o0OO0o.

Alfreds POV

That day was weird. I was at the store looking for those twinky thigies, because you know, they are totally awesome, and then all of a sudden this lil' guy is throwing his tea at me and calling me a tosser!  
Well, okay, thats a little mean, i mean i did spill my coffee all over him, but he ran into me so its not all my fault... Well anyway, i bought him some more tea, but i totally thought that british people were supposed to be nice? like arnt they supposed to be appologising for everything and all polite? i guess he's still pissed about the revolution...  
He said he was the Kirkland's kid, i feel sorry for him. i wonder if he knows what he got himself into... that guy isnt exactly the best, but i can check up on him because now i know where he lives! okay that sounded a bit creepy but im just looking out for the guy!  
Give me a week, and he will be my new best friend, Arthur! Yeh, and im the hero! (you know, just in case.)

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**what? I'm updating already? yeh, I've decided to do shorter chapters, but more of them. also, I did run through and check this, but its 2:30 am (I should think of better writing times) and I really cant be bothered, I figured you guys could deal with some lower case I's and missing apostrophes, if there is anything really bad, just say and i'll go back and change it, I will look through this when I have time. Thanks for the support on this! and by that I mean the 1 person who followed it XD but it did cheer me up.**

 **Warnings for this chapter: non? yup. Maybe light abuse again, but that's it!**

* * *

Arthurs POV

There should be no doubt that I didnt sleep very well or very long last night. At about 2 in the morning I was woken up with more crashing and drunken bangs, luckily it stopped around 3. I got up to get a drink, the place still stunk of smoke and i dont think I have could slept through it much longer, so i picked out some clothes, a red shirt, some skinny black jeans- which i can say hugged my ass quite nicely( not that that is a problem at 3am) and a british flag neckercheif, because I cant forget where im from!  
I tried to make waffles for breakfast... i'm suprised i didnt set off the fire alarm, or i was until i realised that it was on the table, very much broken and the batteries lying on the floor. well it explains why the smoke from mike didnt set it off. thank god. So, i'll have to skip breakfast for today. thats okay, i'll get something to eat at school. i mean the man is harsh but he has to give me lunch money!  
I went back to my room as the rest of the house cleared up, and grabbed a pencil and a pad, closing off windows as i re-entered, it was getting cold, and sat down on the couch. First mistake of the day (unless you count my cooking). The couch was old, tattered leather-not real leather of course- a peeling black that would heat to 1000 degrees in the summer. It stunk of smoke and weed, then again, everything in this house did. i stood up again, but there was no where else to sit so a went back to my room and grabbed a blanket, willing to ruin it in favour of sitting down.  
I dont watch tv all that much, especially american tv, but the silence was eerie, and the occasional snore from dads bedroom made me jump, so on it went. It took me a minute to recognise the Playboy xxx Channel that came on first, it was loud, and by that i mean LOUD! and i scrambled around for the remote(which i grabbed through the blanket) and pressed mute, listening out for my dad, but nothing.  
Looking through the channels, there was nothing of intrest, a few cartoons, but they had nothing on the things from back home, so i went to plan D, which is Plan Doctor Who! So i did, turning on the kettle in the kitchen for some tea, because apparently thats the one thing im not completely awful at making.  
Okay, i sat down again, the Doctor and Rose were meeting for the first time on my tv ((DONT SKIP 9 PEOPLE!)), I had hot tea next to me, and something to draw on, now what to draw? I came up with flying green rabbits, unicorns, all the imaginary friends of my youth burst forth from the page, it strange what drawing will do to you. I'll admit, i like to talk to them sometime, i know they arnt really there, but i thought so when u was younger so their isnt anything thing stopping me now. The page became a land of complete happiness and magic. Which i happily emmersed myself in until the alarm went off in fathers room.  
It had gone 6, and i had been drawing for ages, the tv automatically changing the episode i was watching. This meant i would be leaving in about an hour- because the school was quite far from my house, i'd have to get an early bus. He stumbled from his room, can this man ever walk normally, or is he always completely plastered? "Good morning" though by the look on his face he detected the over dramatic amount of sarcasm in my voice.  
"Fuck of, lil' shit" i just rolled my eyes as he 'walked' to the kitchen. "Did you fucking burn breakfast?"  
HE said it himself yesterday, im not a good cook, even if its just using a toaster (which by the way, someone should be fired for not calling it the 'Tanning bread' i mean come on!). "I burned MY breakfast, fuck knows about yours" Im starting to detect a similarity in the language...  
And appently so was he."Whats your fuckin language around me boy!" Okay, that was a little hypocritical of him, though i decided pointing that out wouldnt be best, and at least 'boy' was better than 'little bitch'. Again i just rolled my eyes as he smashed around the kitchen, eventually deciding it was too much work. "Be home at 2 today"  
So he thinks he can insult me and then order me around, im starting to see why both Ollie and Allistor warned me about this, "My school ends at 3 fatarse, so no, i'll be back around 4:30 unless my bus is any later"  
"I said fucking 2" his tone changed, darkened. but that didnt do anything for me, im not leaving school early to help his backside with anything.  
"And i said fucking 4" That earned me a slap to the face, i didnt realise how close he had gotten. "you cant fucking hit me!" another. I stood up, dropping my note book, this shit is illegal back home and i hope for your sake america it'll illegal here to.  
"2 o'clock" and he made his way back to him room, lighting another cigarette. No, i wasnt going to be home at 2, actually i might be even later just to spite the old man.  
I waited until he closed the door to his room- okay slammed- i wondered if the neighbours are this bad, or if they were bothered by him as much as i was. I entered the kitchen again looking around and finding about 4 packets of cigarettes on the counter, 3 of them unopened. I grabbed the one at the bottom, he wouldnt notice it was gone, and i got compensation!  
I made my way back to my room, i had about 20 minutes before i'd have to go. Looking around for my things, i found my school bag with everything in it, really for the day, and then the bag Oliver packed for me filled with 'Energancy Essentials' which i had yet to go through. Looking through there wasnt much, but you could tell a teenager had packed it. There were condoms, lube all that stuff, which i just laughed at, a few other things like bandages and plasters which seemed odd, and then foundation and conceler? The little bottle had a note attached:

Arthur,  
I hope to god you dont have to use this, but its here if you do  
-Oliver

It wasnt his handwriting, i mean, the same and fancy curls in the signature were, but not the rest of it, it looked like Allistors. He'd used my full name, that was odd, he was serious. I walked into the bathroom trying to find a reason i, a boy, would need make up, when i was greeted by a a hand print shaped mark on my cheek. surely he didn- doenst matter. A very faint bruise had started to form where the mans ring hit my face- im suprised he kept it on, mam took hers off the day they divorced- so i used some of the make up to hide it. It wasnt as easy as you'd think. i kept putting more and more on until it was completely covered but then i realised that that side of my cheek was now a different colour to the rest of my face! so i watched it off and tried again about 3 different times- not realising how much time this was taking- until i decided it was difficult to notice the bruise as well as the make up.  
I put the make up in my bag for emergencys and grabbed my things, throwing on my shoes and leaving.  
A few steps out of the house showed the sun, it was a little bright, bright for 7am at least, i checked my watch, it ticked away at 7:48 and i ran. Okay, i was going to be late, but thats okay, its fine, i just need to get the next bus!  
I sped up as the bus stop came into view, my bus was there, but about 12 steps from the vehicle, it left. and i was left defeated.  
.o0OO0o.

The next bus came at 8, this one didnt stop directly outside my school, but i'd be able to walk a short way so i paid the driver after hopped on and found a seat. This journey was going to last forever anyway, and i'd miss my first lesson, great. With nothing else to do i pulled out my phone to see if jade had messed be back.

To: Arthur  
From: Jade

Im sorry to hear about that, if it gets bad promise you'll tell someone, and dont do drugs!

I laughed at how motherly she was acting even though she couldnt be much older than me, some people are so nice. Talking of nice people, the bus was just setting off then it stopped with a small bang, causing me to smack my forehead against the bar of the seat in front of me, great. Why the hell would the bus driver do tha- oh. I tried to sink into my seat, so that the boy getting on the bus didnt see me. Alfred Fucking Jones.  
What was he doing here? he was late too! damn. There was somebody with him, another boy about his height, maybe a little bigger, he was pale and blonde, i didnt hear to well but when he spoke he had a german accent.  
"Alfred, it is your fault we are late!"  
"come on dude! dont worry about it, we have math first, thats super easy!"  
He laughed an appology at the driver for making him stop for them and looked around for a seat.  
Dont get me wrong, this isnt a love story, this isnt me going to a new school, getting super annoyed by someone and slowly falling in love with them. this was me, going to a new school, getting super annoyed by this american idiot, and then ignoring him for the rest of my time here. I hoped for dear god he'd get off at another school, that i'd only have to put up with the bus rides with him, and i could get out of half of them by hiding.  
They took a seat, 2 places in front of me, and i cursed myself for taking the most noticable seat on the bus. but he still didnt see me, and i swore a thank you to whoever deserved it.  
After a short while, the bus slammed again, the same thing as before, but this time a women ran on with 2 children. the bar hit me again and i swore loudly causing alfred to notice me way too quickly, "Hey Arthur!" At least he'd learned his lessons about nicknames.  
I sighed, running my forhead lucky it wouldnt leave much more than a mark which will go away in a few minutes, if not, i had the make up.  
Hopefully if i ignore him he might think he got me confused with someone else. But he stood up, giving a small, 'one second' to his friend and moved to sit right down next to me. "Hey, did you hear me before?" i looked up into the soft blue eyes.  
"I'm sorry, i think you have me confused with someo-"  
"No way! i mean, look at your eyebrows dude, there's no way i confused you with someone else!" He laughed again, everyone heard it, and i could see the collective annoyance on half the peoples faces, though they were probably just really tired and late. "I knew we were going to the same school!"

.o0OO0o.

The bus journey was longer than it should have been, i was asked a question every 15 seconds, though i never gave a proper answer. by the time we arrived at the school, i could see the slight look of disapointment on his face. Maybe i was being a little mean. "Sorry what were you saying?"  
"Oh i was asking about england, do you have any family there?" I could see he expected a one word answer, but he was right. Im british, and i have my values, and one of them is manners!  
"Yeh, my mother and brothers live there, but i only lived with 2 of my brothers, my twin Oliver and younger brother peter" He looked shocked that i'd actually answered though it was replaced with a big smile.  
"So what are your brothers like?"  
"Well, Oliver is just like me accept he can probably cook a little (lot) better, and he isnt really good with music, and peter is young but he wants to be like me when he grows up, big mistake" Maybe i should have left the 'big mistake' part out, because Alfred looked down again. I cant say i didnt shoot myself internally for bringing that look to his face, he just, didnt suite it.  
"Mistake?"  
"Oh its nothing, just he should go his own path you know?" it was a half truth. Peter tried to much at music and art, im not saying he was bad at them, but he's be so much better at something he likes rather than just trying to copy me all the time.  
Plus, i wasnt ready to call moving here a mistake! i had 1 bad evening, thats okat, everyone has bad days. this was only going to be as good as i'd let it be! thank you brain for the surge of enthusiasm!

.o0OO0o.  
Alfreds POV  
.o0OO0o.

Apperently something happened because he was smiling now, but that was nice. Dont get me wrong, this could be a live story, new kid comes to school, makes silly friends with jock, slowly realises their love for each other, but then again, it might just be the accent.  
The bus stopped so we could all get off, I realised i'd left Ludwig all by himself and he looked grumpy, but he always did.  
"shouldnt you go back to your friend" Arthur was picking up his things and trying to walk past me. i moved out of the way and let him pass.  
"oh, yeh, but i'll see you tonight!" i called just as he stepped off.

.o0OO0o.  
Arthurs POV  
.o0OO0o.

"y-yeh sure"  
Nosy Bugger.

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Look at me, being all consistent with my updating! This is like Every day now! The growing pile of homework sits in the corner of my room, weeping for some attention. BUT NO! i'm having too much fun with this. Now I'm not a huge fan of writing out school scenes because they seem to get really repetitive, so this will probably be the only one in this detail (and there is very little detail) so if this is super boring, at least know that they aren't all going to be like that! Also, do I even need to bother commenting on grammar and spellings at this point? they are gonna be bad! i'll fix them when I can.**

 _ **Warnings for this chapter: A slightly promiscuous Francis and Arthurs Language, but we expected that.**_

Arthurs POV

he school wasnt as big as it looked on the website, but it was certainly grand. the Enterence was neatly decorated in a blue, the words 'Hetalia Academy' and i was reminded just why i came to america! Almost immediatly i was filled with the confidence i had while reading my acceptance letter. With a deep breath, i walked inside and up to the front desk, i knew Alfred wouldnt be far behind, but that didnt both me right now, i was late to my first day of school. The man sat there seemed to get it straight away and stood up when he saw me, "ah you must be the new student". He looked about 40, and something didnt seem right, His blue shirt was clearly a size too small, and it waved, untucked into loose dress pants, the 2 bottom buttons not done up in the correct order.  
"y-yes, that me, Arthur Kirkland" I stood, chin high. to me this was determination, but apparently it put the man off.  
"o-okay, Arthur, first, you'll have to take those out." he didnt look at me, and instead focused on forms which i felt were completely irrelivent to this situation.  
It took me a moment to realise what he was talking about, peircings. I suppose American schools do have some kind of uniform rules, though i much prefer those at home. I slid out my peicings, the ones on my lip and nose at least, my ears were only done recently and i wasnt risking taking them out, i could cover them with my hair anyway. He still didnt look at me. but his eyes clearly werent looking at the documents either.  
I was stood there in silence for about 5 minutes before Alfred and his friend came up behind me, "heey!" It was hard to miss the ecsentric american boy. I turned to face him, looking somewhat confused as to what on earth i was supposed to do right now, he seemed to get it and walked up to the counter, "Hey!"  
The man jumped but smiled when he saw alfred, everyone seemed to smile when they saw him... "Good Morning Alfred, late again?"  
"Yeh sorry 'bout that" he pulled a face i couldnt see and the man seemed to forgive him easily.  
"dont worry about it, i'll mark you two in, go on off to class now" he turned to the computer and i noticed a woman a few meters behind him, oh again, americans. A meter is about 3 feet. She was looking over at him cautiously, so was i, but it didnt show as much.  
"sure, but first" Alfred continued, i didnt even realise i had been listening to their entire conversation, "what about the new kid?"  
Okay, well it was annoying to just be 'the new kid' but i suppose it wasnt a lie, and it was even more annoying when Alfred dragged me by my wrist, and then put his arm over my shoulder. "Oh, i'll get you the papers" he walked away for a minute and came back brandishing a few forms. Handing one of them over to me, "here is your schedual, Alfred will explain everything" he didnt say anythign after that, and just went back to work on the computer. for some reason that annoyed me, but i tried to keep it off my face.  
Before i could say anything else- not that i'd managed to say anything in the first place!- Alfred was dragging me off down the hall. His friend had gone somewhere else, and we were alone. "hey! dont just drag me off like that!"  
"huh? oh sorry!" he laughed, why did he laugh? he grabbed the paper off me and looked down it with several smiles and a few pouts."we're in the same maths!" he smiled again, "come on!" he dragged me a few more steps.  
"w-wait!" i took a step back and he was forced to let go of me. "first of all, watch your grip! i rubbed my wrist, bruises from the other day prominent. but i covered them with the sleave of my jacket before he could say anything, "And secondly, we arent in every lesson together! how am i going to find my way around?"  
For once it seemed like he'd stopped to think about it, "i'll just show you the way, you'll figure your way around this place soon enough." not really the answer i was looking for, it meant i had to spend even more time with this idiot! "but now, we really need to go to maths" urg. Maths.  
I followed him to the math room, keeping he head down as we went. he was talking, i wasnt listening. suddently the sound stopped and i was free to walk in peace, but after a few more steps i was pulled back by my collar. "wh-"  
"Dude, this is our classroom"  
That was evident by the teacher stood stearing out of the room at us. She was wearing a dress, it was slim fitting and black, somehow i dont think any of the girls here would have gotten away with wearing something like that. her arms were crossed and she was holding a white board marker in one hand, it rubbed against her sleeve but i dont think it would have marked, the black being darker than the blue. "you too are late!"

.o0OO0o.  
Third Person POV  
.o0OO0o.

Arthur spent the rest of the lesson simply doing the work, transformations were easy and involved drawing, which he could do!but every few minutes he'd have to withstand a poke from the boy next to him. When he was sure the teacher wasnt looking, he turned to him, "what do you want alfred?" he whispered.  
"dude, do you get this?"  
Arthur sighed. "look, you just reflect in the line y=-x she jsut showed us how, now please leave me alone!"  
He went back to his work, which he'd actually finished a while ago, but if he put his hand up he'd just get more work and Arthur much prefered colouring in the shapes. after about 4 minutes Alfred poked him again. "dude... duuuude? can you hear me?" he was getting a little louder, which was the only reason arthur reacted.  
"yes i can hear you! now keep your voice down and do your f- work" he only just managed to stop himself from swearing, alfred was nice, just annoying.  
"I did! i need you to check it" Arthur didnt bother wondering why on earth he was the one who had to check the americans work but looked over at the sloppily drawn graph with the 2 mishapen squares on it.  
"no, no come here..."

.o0OO0o.

The bell went for the end of lesson, Arthur felt waaay to smart having only taught alfred the difference between the lines and Alfred feeling good because Arthur was actually smiling. The teacher set some homework and they all left, Arthur once again realising he'd have no idea where he was going.  
"Hey Artie!" back to the nick name.  
"Dont call me that!" he whined, dodging students from every direction.  
"i just though you might want some help getting to your next lesson" Oh, maybe he was more helpful than he seemed.  
"Actually alfred..." he breathed out as the hall cleared itself, "that would be nice thank you."  
"great," the grin plastered on his face was almost contagious. almost. "where are you now?"  
"oh" Arthur pulled out his schedule, looking for monday, maths and then Art, "im in Art, room-"  
"I will take him!" Arthur didnt know who was speaking, but the obvious french in his voice wanted to make him hate him.  
"Oh good!" alfred kept smiling, but it was more cautious now. "i'll go then, and Francis, dont try anything!" his voice went a little darker but kept some of its jokey quality as alfred walked off. Arthur was somewhat shaken, but brushed it off.  
The next thing he knew, he was being grabbed again and pulled down the hallway. "hey! what do you think you doing frenchy!"  
The boy stopped. he had long blond hair down to his shoulders and startling blue eyes which Arthur chose to ignore. He wore a shirt that was probably a size to big and a deep burgandy, going perfectly untucked with his blue jeans, Arthur felt the urge to look away but the french boy only smiled. "To art, non?"  
Arthur cursed internally at the accent, "you dont have to drag me" he scowled calmly, pulling his arm away.  
"Je suis désolé mon ami" he bowed to emphasize his alology and they continued down the corridor.  
Eventually the strict blue walls turned into an aray of different colours, showing that they were on the art corridor. Arthur traced on hand over is lightly, following several swirls. Any rush to get to class was abandoned, if they were late they were late, plus Francis knew that the teacher was always 10 minutes late anyway. They had time.  
'What brings you too America?' Arthur had heard that question about 8 times now, but not from Francis, the french boy settled with "do you like america?" he'd heard the boy was  
"hm? I havent been here long" he was disoriented a little, dizzy from following the colours with his eyes. "only a day or so."  
"Ah, im sure you will grow to like it here, i was the same when i moved from France"  
Arthur was starting to feel uncomfortable, perhaps it was something about the french man, perhaps it was alfreds warning, or perhaps it was because he was starting to know something about somebody. which meant technically he was getting close to somebody. Arthur wasnt some poor abused child who decided to cut off from the world for certain reasons, no, he wa sperfectly normal, though he had gone through his fair share of pain, it was nothing more than anyone else and it hadnt effected him more than anyone else either. he just didnt like people a lot. However, he knew friends were a good idea, so he would try.

Try with somebody a little less french.

.o0OO0o.  
Arthurs POV  
.o0OO0o.

We walked into the classroom, everyone was stood around talking, a few people- all of which i didnt recognise- were sat in one corner, but everyone went a little quieter as i walked beside Francis. As soon as the quiet began, the noice picked up again, i coudl hear 'who's that?'s everywhere, and a rather insulting 'is it a boy or s girl?' from somewhere else. Francis shrugged beside me, but pretty much abandoned me the moment one of his friends called him over, with the exception of those 2, pretty much everybody was looking at me. I was about to do something when i heard a loud smash coming fromt he doorway and everyone went silent again as we all stared at a girl, about my height, with long brown hair past her back, shaking her hand while there was smashed glass on the floor. i rolled my eyes.  
"Everyone!" she finally spoke up, walking into the room a little better now, i didnt expect her to swing one arm over my shoulder but she did, and i was stood there, even more awkwardly than before, next to a girl i'd never met before, who jsut broke something in an art room and now everyone was looking at us. I wish i could say jsut her, but no, us, both of us. She continued speaking, "This! is Arthur Kirkland!" she smiled, her accent wasnt american, that i can be sure of. "HE!" she looked at the person who had previously quesitoned my gender- how long had she been stood int he doorway?- "Is new, and if you dont welcome him well, you'll have me to deal with" she winked but i swear a few people flinched. "okay, you can go back to your pointless ramblings about whatever"  
I heard a few more people mention my name now, but it was okay, this wasnt my first time moving school, i knew how it went. "Th-thank you" i turned to the girl and she smiled back, "you know my name, but im not sure i picked yours up...?"  
"Elizabeta! but thats way to long so jut call me Liz!" She reminded me of Jade instantly, she was motherly, i could tell that from two words.  
"Well, again, thank you Liz."  
She looked at me like i was a puppy, and it slightly irritated me, but couldnt bring myself to get mad at her. Even if i had, it would have been pointless as the teacher walked in right then. "Elizabeta, please go to your own class!" she only rolled her eyes in response.  
"wait, this isnt your class?"  
"Nope" she smirked, "Im supposed to be in Maths now, but i just had to make sure you were okay! you werent here this morning, and im not loosing another new kid!" my brain decided to skip over the 'another'. "Anyway, you have lunch next, he might be a little-" she pulled a face, "but keep by Francis until then, i saw you two talking in the hall" she winked.  
"LIZ! please go back to your own class now!" the teacher called again and she skipped out of the classroom with another wink.  
these people are confusing.  
I introduced myself to the teacher and was assigned a seat next to Francis, which made things a lot easier. We were looking at artists styles and reaserching through text books, it was okay at first. Francis showed me how thigns went, and i got the hang of it pretty quickly, in the first half hour id gotten most of the work done. After a short while i felt something on my leg, just above my knee, at first i figured i must just be imagining things and continued with my work, until is started moving up my leg it took my a minute but it felt like i hand. it was creeping up my thigh, rubbing dainty circles onto the skin, which is when i slapped whoever it was.  
I looked back to see who it belonged to, and saw the French boy rubbing his hand with a pout. "try anything like that again and i'll fucking cut you". God knows where that came from. i was having a good day, and this frog was threatening to ruin that! well i come from england, and in england if somebody tries to molest you, you cut them. its in our law, look it up. okay, its not in our law. or is it?  
he looked scared for a moment, before going back to his work like nothing had ever happened, and i finished mine as well, taking my mind completely off it. As far as i know he was joking and i just really over-reacted, i should probably say sorry, but only if he says sorry first! we've been through this.  
The bell went for the end of the lesson, more homework, but it was just drawing. Lunch now.  
I waited for Francis to get up first and followed a few steps behind, haveing to duck and dodge every pass of a student, i could only hope and pray it wasnt always this busy. Not that i had money for lunch anyway, i totally forgot to get some this morning! something tells me he would have let me have any anyway.  
Francis interupted the silence between us after a while, "i see your close with Liz" well, at least he didnt hate me for hitting him, wait! i should be the one hating on him!  
I held a small pout, not by choice, my face just does that. "I only met her when she introduced me, something about not loosing people or something"  
"Oui, our friend Liz is on the student council, she's in charge of looking after new people"  
Before i could answer we ran into Alfred again, first time i can admit i was happy to see that fool.  
"ARTIE!" okay, maybe not.  
"how many times have i told you not to call me that already?!" he ignored me.  
"Come on, lets go get food!" he was dragging me again, for fucks sake people, stop dragging me!  
"Alfred, i dont have any money, im fine not eating today." I felt 2 pairs of blue eyes digging into me, both Francis and Alfred looked appalled. "what?"  
"you have to eat dude..."  
"I know idiot! im not dumb. i just dont have any money today. i'll get some tomorrow."  
"mon cher..."  
Oh come on! its just food! it doesnt matter that much, anyway, it wouldnt hurt me to loose a little weight.  
It's safe to say, when we sat down in the cafeteria, literally every bit of food from Alfred and Francis was offered to me, i turned it all down, if i accepted it, i'd jsut be proving that i was hungry.

.o0OO0o.  
Third Person POV  
.o0OO0o.

The rest of the day went reletively quickly, whenever Arthur was in a lesson with Arthur, the american wound up passing notes. nothing important. And if he was with Francis, Arthur sat as far away as possible while keeping the ability to talk. Which was not easy. But eventually the bell went, showing them their freedom for one more evening. He'd spent my last lesson with Francis, Alfred was off playing football, the american football, not the cool british one, and his class would be late because they had to change. Which gave him time at the bus stop to himself to think.  
The day had gone well, if we get rid of the attempted molestation from Francis and the shouting this morning. Arthur cursed to himself outloud, getting the attention of several people around him, though they went back to their own lives shortly. He'd fought with his dad over what time he'd be back, surely it was nothing big, anyway, he had school.  
The bus turned up soon enough and everyone got on. Alfred wasnt their yet, not that it really bothered Arthur, he read from a book he'd packed in his bag 'Don't Blink' by James Patterson, it has nothing to do with doctor who unfortunatly, but that didnt make it any less interesting.  
After a minute or so, he looked up, seeing alfred running to the bus, god that kid was fast, but the doors to the vehicle were already closing. Arthur stood up and ran the few steps to the driver, asking him to wait a moment, which, luckily he did, letting Alfred get on and sit down tiredly with a laugh.  
Their talk on the way home was tired and empty, neither of them were really bothered and seperated with nothing more than a 'goodbye' when they walked their seperate ways after jumping off the bus.

.o0OO0o.  
Arthurs POV  
.o0OO0o.

I walked my way, but backwards, still waving goodbye to Alfred. I made a friend. Ollie would be proud. When he was out of sight i turned back to face where i was going, and headed up to our appartment, running up the beaten stairs with a small _clang_ every step i took and stopping just outside our 'home'.

 **Please Review!**


End file.
